Little Treat: Supple Mist
by Lord of Ki
Summary: After an intense work-out seesion, Chris and Sheva decide to take showers to get clean, until Sheva decides to kill two birds with one stone... and joins him for his shower.


Supple Mist

The warm running water created a thick, sultry haze within the confines of the bathroom. Chris Redfield had always hated it when that happened, ever since he was kid.  
It was just so annoying, the humidity.

Made him rather sleep then want to actually get himself clean. But after such an intense workout with his training partner at the local gym, he urgently was in need of one.

"Damn it Sheva," he mumbled to himself, "You never know how to take it easy."  
This thought made him smile though. The sight of the bronzed woman sweating up a storm, causing her tight tank top to stick to close to her body and beautiful outline every wondrous curve of her body of course including those perfect breasts was enough to get any man's mouth to water.  
He, however, was the only one fortunate enough to ever get a taste…  
Chris sighed and shook his head, trying to keep his mind from switching its concerns southward, and slid off his sweaty forest green t-shirt, revealing his hardened muscular body, before taking off his sweatpants and boxer shorts as well.

He was sure most women would be drooling or gaping so hard at the sight him fully nude right now, their bottom jaws might just fall off, but since he'd been with Sheva that hadn't been a concern for him in a long time and it still wasn't.  
The one who mattered most to him on things like this now was only his dear partner, and if he could help it, that's how it would remain.  
Placing his clothes to the side, Chris opened the frameless glass shower door of the shower before him and stepped inside the slippery designer porcelain filled space and into the running water.  
At first there was the expected hot sting as the water hit his body, but it wasn't long before the broad-shouldered man let out a contented sigh as the steaming water relaxed his muscles and made him absently think of the seemingly similar balmy caresses of a certain woman he swore to himself he was going to engage in rather taxing exercises of a different kind as soon as they were both done with their respective showers.

"Oh please hurry up Chris. I really need to get in there." Sheva Alomar grumbled.  
Her complaining, to her, was well warranted due to all the sweat that had built up on her body after a rather intense workout with Chris earlier this afternoon.

Sitting on the sofa located in the living room, Sheva sighed and pulled off her drenched apparel, a thoroughly discolored blue tank top, folded it and placed it on the glass top of the coffee table for washing later on. At that moment she heard the sound of rushing water and paused to listen. "Finally… he's taking a shower… should be out of there in no time."

Especially since he's so ready for a very special kind of round two…  
Smiling to herself, Sheva stood up and pulled off her sweatpants as well, more of her sweet tender flesh being revealed when a thought suddenly occurred to her.  
Smiling to herself cheekily, Sheva shook her head, "Maybe we don't have to wait for the second round…"  
She approached the bathroom door.  
"Perhaps I can speed things up…"

Chris ran his hands through his hair as the water continued to pour over his body, running off the suds that he had spread over the solidity of his figure before he'd moved onto his hair. Thoughts of Sheva and her incredible body raced through his mind as he continued to clean himself, eager for the moment when he would finally have her in his arms again.  
The air around him abruptly became briskly cold.  
He turned towards the glass door and couldn't have been happier for what he saw.  
Sheva Alomar, completely naked, revealing every beautiful curve, all of her silky tan skin from the top of her head to the bottom of her very feet. He absolutely adored every single part of her. "Sheva…" he breathed, unable to hold back a smile, "what are you doing?"  
She smiled at him, placing a hand on his chest, pushing him back into the shower as she slickly stepped in to join him. "What's wrong Chris? I just thought I could take my shower with you…" she said innocently, "I figured this would basically be killing two birds with one stone, I mean why waste the water?"  
She moved her hand across his chest, her index finger trailing a ticklish line against the slickness of his chest as she came to stand directly below the showerhead. The water fell upon her body then, soaking her. The slickness marvelously accentuating her glorious figure, making Chris swallow hard. He was almost completely overwhelmed by the sight.

They had yet to have engaged in anything in the shower before today, and Chris began mentally kicking himself for not having thought of something like this sooner.  
"Besides…" Sheva continued, pretending to be oblivious to what she was doing to him as the water ran over her, "I always hated having to wash my own back... do you think you could help?"  
Chris chuckled, "Damn right I can."  
Sheva giggled, "I figured you would."  
Smirking Chris looked to his side and reached for the soap that he'd placed on the corner seat right next to him. "Well since I'm already done, I guess I could do a complete body detail for you if you'd like…"  
"Would you Chris?" Sheva said, an eager air slowly building in her voice. "That would be great."  
Nodding, Chris rubbed the soap in his hands, its strawberry scent slowly filling the confines of the shower as did so until he felt he had produced enough of the foamy suds.  
Not wanting to waste one more second wondering just how the hell lucky a man he was, Chris eagerly began to clean the younger woman's body.

Sheva sighed as his soapy hands slid up her arms to her shoulders, before caressing her neck tenderly to which she gasped before he took in the gentle sound when he placed his lips over hers, kissing her dearly.  
"Chris…" she said lowly, and the utter need in her voice made him very aware that he was growing increasingly happy to have Sheva in here with him like this.  
"Shhh…" he soothed, and then smirked, "Come on Shev I haven't even started yet…"  
He kissed his way down her face to her neck, his tongue raking against the side of her throat and he felt her body tremble as she let out a low moan.  
Smiling inwardly to himself, Chris moved his soapy hands over her arms again, her shoulders, and then down towards her soft breasts, but he stopped before he would've touched them and he could hear her light whimper of disappointment.  
"Don't worry," he assured, "There's no way I'm going to forget about those."  
He brought his mouth back towards her lips and kissed her once again, slowly pushing her back towards the other side of the shower towards the wall.  
Sheva gasped when her back and the wall met, either from the jolting cold of the marginally wet porcelain wall or from when Chris' hands slid over her breasts, covering them in soap, making them even slicker, her nipples becoming stiff and rigid with the pleasure. Chris pressed against his body against hers and Sheva let out a loud moan when she felt his hardness press against her taut body. She wrapped her arms around his back, pressing against him in return as best she could, enjoying the feel of him so hard and ready against her body and frustrated that she couldn't quite have him just yet.  
"Chris please…"  
A please like that meant a woman had reached the wettest of wets, a need so powerful that their legs would shake and Sheva's legs were indeed quaking as though she would collapse in seconds.

Chris grit his teeth hard against the momentous desire that flooded through him at that moment, his length throbbed hard with the need to be delved inside of the pleading woman pressed against him as soon as possible.  
Chris decided to simply give in to what he really wanted at that second that was not to clean Sheva Alomar. It was to fuck her, fuck her hard, and then afterwards worry about getting her clean. Because right now, all he could think about was doing things that were dirty.  
He turned Sheva towards the wall, and put her hands up against the tile, pressing his body against her back.  
"Yes…." she hissed, "Yes Chris, please…"  
He licked the back of her neck, making her shiver, before positioning him self against the slick warmth of her syrupy entrance.  
He pushed his hips forward into her, and Sheva gasped, body tensing as he slid himself inside of her, their watery circumstances allowing his hard thickness to slide easily into her on blissfully satisfying inch at a time. He pushed until most of him was inside her heated center. Then, just as slowly, almost teasingly slowm Chris pulled backwards, the very tip of him meeting the very beginnings of her before he slowly worked himself all the way inside of her again.  
"Oh God!" Sheva cried, wiggling her hips, body begging for Chris to pick up speed before she voiced it on her own.  
"Harder Chris, please, harder!"  
His own body trembling from the heat of the depths of Sheva's body, Chris gladly followed her instructions.  
He thrust into so hard and fast a shrill scream was torn from Sheva's throat. His pace was so hard and fast she was left gasping his name while he harshly grunted and groaned, her tight pussy trying to resist the speed of him as he delved within her as fast as he could.  
"Oh yes!" Sheva screamed, head lolling back as the sound of their wet flash slapping to together so violently and delicious pleasure of Chris fervently assaulting her depths drove her wild. "God yes!!"

Chris tightly shut his eyes, feeling a budding pressure build with in him, as it fiercely threatened to overwhelm him and end the beautiful thing they'd started.  
And he damn sure wasn't going to let that happen, not until he was sure Sheva had gotten all the pleasure she desired first.  
Abruptly he stopped his mad thrusts and withdrew himself from the bronzed woman's depths, and watched her legs quiver madly from the sudden loss of him.  
The look she gave him as she turned her head back to look at him said everything she couldn't at the moment due to constant gasps for breath.

Him, back inside her. Now.

Not even considering making her wait, Chris turned Sheva back around and grabbed her around her waists, lifting her up. Catching on immediately, Sheva wrapped her legs around his waist, along with her arms around his shoulders and drew him into a fiery kiss, their tongues lashing hungrily against each other's before Chris thrust himself right back inside her.

Sheva screamed her pleasure to the ceiling, trying as best she could to work her hips against her lover's rhythm before she simply gave up and allowed Chris to run the show as he worked his body inside of hers as powerfully as he could, gasping harshly as he felt the pressure build to an insane level as Sheva's screams of elation filled his ears.  
If he could just hold on, her heat had clamped onto him like a vice, she was close to cumming… so very close, he just had to hold on.

A burst of shouted Swahili and the intense spasms of heat the squeezed his flesh for all it was worth told Chris he'd gotten exactly what he's wanted as Sheva came.  
Letting out a shout of his own, Chris allowed the budding explosion inside of him to be unleashed and pressed Sheva's body against the wall of the shower, hips thrusting wildy with the force of his climax as more frantic screams were torn from Sheva's lips and his milky essence flooded into the deepest part of her.  
It took them both a long while to settle down from the high of the their orgasms and Chris slowly stumbled backwards with Sheva in his arms, trying not slip as he sat down on the corner seat of the shower, slowly slipping himself from inside of her.  
"Wow…" he breathed, still quite shaken.  
Sheva, head buried in his shoulder, giggled lightly, "Yeah… wow…"  
"Why the hell didn't you ever do this before?" Chris chuckled.  
"What?" she asked, now looking at him.  
"Get us to do it in the shower…"  
Sheva smiled cheekily, "Who said I wanted to have sex? I was just trying to get my back washed by someone else for once… which you have yet to do by the way…"  
Taking the hint for what it was, Chris laughed.  
"Well I better take care of that right now… I think I wanna try for a round three in a little bit…"  
Sheva smiled. "Trust me when I say you aren't the only one."  
--


End file.
